With the many language spoken in the world, Web pages may be found in many different languages. To assist in understanding these Web pages, some companies have provided language translation sites. A user may navigate to a translation web site, enter text or a reference to a web page to translate, and receive translated text. This mechanism for language translation is cumbersome and sometimes renders pages in undesirable ways.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.